model_hogwartsfandomcom-20200214-history
Estelle Martin
Estelle Martin is a half-blood witch and the daughter of Shila and Roland Martin. She also has two siblings, Josalyn and Sebastian. She was sorted into Gryffindor House at (Model) Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Physical Appearance Estelle has medium brown skin and dark brown hair. She usually keeps her hair in a braid to keep it out of her face. She has a round face and light golden eyes. She stopped growing early and has been cursed to being short for her whole life. Personality Estelle is determined, friendly, and enthusiastic, and wants to stand up for what's right even if she can't always find the courage. After being sorted into Gryffindor, she decided that she would try harder to live up to her house's reputation. She goes on to proudly consider herself a blood traitor later in life, once she learned what that means. Estelle is also extraordinarily awkward, hardly able to make her way through an interaction without stumbling over her words, rambling, or mentioning something uncomfortable. She aspires to become great at Quidditch. Her favorite position is Beater. Family Background Estelle's father Roland is of French descent and went to the Durmstrang Institute in his youth. Her mother Shila a was born in India, and attended the Kalale School of Magic. Roland met Shila when they both took a position at the Ministry of Magic in Britain and, after dating for several years, decided to get married. After giving birth to Estelle in 2005, the young couple decided to move around the world. Estelle's younger sister, Josalyn, was born in France in 2008, and her younger brother Sebastian was born in South Africa in 2011. They also lived in India for several years. However, after Estelle turned seven, the family decided to move back to Britain and find a stable place to live. They settled on Leicester, and moved into an ordinary Muggle neighbourhood. Roland returned to his job at the British Ministry, and Shila took care of Sebastian, as he was still quite young. Relationships Note: All relationships in this section will be to NPC's (non-Model Hogwarts characters). Josalyn Martin Estelle's younger sister Josalyn was always quite jealous of her growing up, but she later learned to grow into her own person. The two both try to encourage each other as witches and, once Josalyn was old enough to learn magic, made potions together. Josalyn was also Estelle's Quidditch partner growing up, meaning, since Estelle played Beater, that she was more or less target practice. Diana Sakharova Estelle's family and Diana's family were the only two wizarding families in their Muggle neighbourhood, so the parents often grouped Estelle and Diana together for playdates almost immediately in order to occupy their time. It was more or less known at that point that Diana had no magical ability, but since neither of the two were old enough anyways, this did not impact their friendship. They soon became fast friends. Estelle was sad to leave Diana behind when she went to Hogwarts a few years later, but tried her best to encourage her to find the bright side when Diana went to Muggle school. During her time at Hogwarts, Estelle continued writing letters to Diana, and tried her best to be accomodating. Gallery carols estelle.png|Estelle and some Gryffindor housemates (Laken, Adrian, Calypso) are serenaded by the house ghosts for Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Hufflepuff in December 2017. skjdfjskldjf.png cute estelle.png kdsfjkdslfjsdf1.png|Estelle in her Gryffindor robes kdsfjkdslfjsdf2.png|Estelle in casual clothes (Holyhead Harpies shirt) Category:Characters Category:Second Years Category:Students